Massive
The Massive is the appropriately-named giant flagship of the Irken Armada, and is escorted by many great ships at all times, except in the episodes Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars, where the Massive was dragged away from its fleet through a hacking by Zim; and The Nightmare Begins, in the ending where Zim reported in to the Almighty Tallest. As the lead ship of the Armada, the Massive is constantly occupied by the two leaders of the Irken Empire, the Almighty Tallest. From the bridge, they monitor all of the machinations of Operation Impending Doom II. The main chamber, where Almighty Tallest Red and Purple spend most of their time, is equipped with a large screen and with a long-distance communication system, which the numerous Invaders and Zim himself make use of, contacting the Tallest to inform them of their progress in conquering their respective planets. The frigate is run by the Navigators, who are also in charge of communications. Appearance and Design The Massive is a gargantuan, one-of-a-kind battle cruiser, and is the largest in the Irken armada, being even larger than some planets. Its outward appearance appears to be a combination of the Viral Tank, Ring Cutter, Spittle Runner, and Ripper's designs. The sheer scale of the vessel itself is meant to strike fear into the hearts of those who would resist the Empire, and the thick armor, powerful weapons, and large accompanying fleet make victory all but certain. However, according to The Resisty and a sequence in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, the Massive possesses one structural weakness: the side pods filled with the Almighty Tallest's snack foods, which can be ruptured with enough firepower. An additional weakness is witnessed in its vulnerability to long-distance hacking and hijacking. History The Massive was commissioned by Tallest Miyuki and designed and built by the Vortians (particularly Prisoner 777) long before their conquering by the Irkens. It may or may not have living quarters for the Almighty Tallest. However, in the first episode, the Almighty Tallest were seen in a tower on the Irken homeworld of Irk, referred to as Tallest Tower. It seems likely that this is the Almighty Tallest's living quarters, and is probably the Irken Imperial Palace. Weapons Systems .]] It is armed with at least one very powerful particle beam, dubbed the Bridge Cannon by series creator Jhonen Vasquez (though Red referred to it as "some kinda laser thingy" in Backseat Drivers). The Bridge Cannon was only ever shown being used in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, and its full power was never accurately stated. Movement Systems The movement system of the Massive is a complete mystery, as it is never shown utilizing any visible form of thrusters or fuel known to science or science fiction. The Resisty's Ship is seen to make use of similar, if not identical technology. However, it is shown on the outside of the ship that there are a pair of objects shaped like thrusters found on a Ripper, so it is assumed that the Massive uses those, but not at full power, like a Ripper did in The Nightmare Begins. Project Massive There is an Invader Zim revival project released by Facebook group Operation Head Pigeons entitled: Project Massive, named after the Massive. Category:Irken Technology Category:Irken Vehicles Category:Vortian Category:Ships Category:Military Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Vehicles